Magnetically levitated and propelled vehicles, commonly referred to as MAGLEV vehicles, have long promised rapid and comfortable transportation. Germany and Japan are currently experimenting with such systems and the improvement of superconducting coils brings further promise to the use of these types of mass transit vehicles over long distances throughout the world. The guideway of a MAGLEV vehicle must be designed to withstand dynamic deflections, in the vertical direction, which are 2.5 to 3 times the deflections experienced with the vehicle's static loads. Similarly, when the vehicle is traveling around curves, the guideway must take the side loads created by the centrifugal force, which can be half the weight of the vehicle. Any process that can minimize the amplitude of these dynamic loads will have a significant effect on the design stiffness and the corresponding cost of the guideway, for which a MAGLEV system represents its major cost consideration.